Coffee
by StarDreamer02
Summary: You'd be surprised, how much you find in a single cup of coffee. Three oneshots, about how, in any world, coffee brings them together.
1. A Cup Of Coffee

Honey yawns. She's half sitting, half sleeping in her booth at the Lucky Cat Cafe. It's a shame they have school today: she's not prepared at all. Forget homework–she's going to be lucky if she manages to stay awake in class. Honey's so tired, she doesn't even notice when Tadashi grabs a chair and pulls it over.

"Honey!"

He shakes her, and she rubs tired eyes. She's awake, however, and listening. Sort of.

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Tadashi asks.

"Oh, two, maybe three." It's the first time she's ever stayed up that late, and her brain doesn't like this lack of sleep much. Honey puts her head down on the table. "Wake me up when they call my name, OK?"

Tadashi takes a breath, about to protest, but she speaks first.

"Please?"

"Oh, alright."

Honey's eyes close almost instantly, and she doesn't know anything else until Tadashi shakes her awake again.

"Honey. Honey. Honey, your breakfast's here."

"Hmm? Oh, you got it for me. Thanks."

She reaches for her chocolate croissant and takes a bite. It's delicious, as always.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Honey looks at Tadashi, confused.

"But I didn't order anything else. I just got this."

"I know."

Honey hasn't noticed it, but two steaming cups sit in front of Tadashi. He grins and slides one of them toward her. Honey glances at the white heart design – _coffee art_ , she thinks.

"Coffee, on me."

"Tadashi, you're too nice."

"I figured you could use a pick-me-up after two hours of sleep. You do know nights like that are really not the best idea, right?"

Honey laughs and takes a sip. She's never actually had coffee before, only tea. For all she's heard about coffee's taste, it's surprisingly sweet.

"I always thought coffee was bitter."

"Oh, it is," says Tadashi, "but I thought you would want it sweet, so I added lots of sugar and cream. Is it bad?"

"No, not at all. It's really good."

"Oh! Glad you like it."

She drinks the entire cup, and, once she's finished, she feels surprisingly refreshed. Her sleepiness is still there, but at least she can keep her eyes open.

"Thanks, Tadashi."

"Anything for you." Tadashi smiles, and Honey doesn't know if he's joking. He probably is, but she chooses to believe he's not.

* * *

About two weeks later, Honey gets up one hour earlier, and she goes to the Lucky Cat Cafe one hour earlier too. She still remembers that she owes Tadashi one, for her first cup of coffee after her first 3-hours-of-sleep night, so she figures she'll just buy an extra cup and leave it in his lab. However, she hadn't expected that Tadashi, not Aunt Cass, would be working the counter at the cafe.

"Well, you're early." Tadashi smiles. "You usually come at 6:30-ish, and it's what," he glances at the clock behind him, "5:30?"

"Um . . ." Flustered, she tries to come up with something, anything to say. "I've never seen you working here before. I mean, maybe I just haven't seen you, or I haven't come on the right days, or, well, I mean, do you usually do this?" Honey asks.

"Well, I usually do on the weekends. But this weekend, there's a science convention in Los Anosaka, so I decided to help during the the week. It's not very busy right now, but in an hour, it'll be chaos."

 _Just my luck_ , thinks Honey. She had to choose the day Tadashi was working, of all days. But it doesn't matter now. Might as well go through with what she was originally planning, although she'll have to make a few changes to her idea now.

"Can I have two cups of coffee and a chocolate croissant, please?"

"Two cups?" he says, incredulous, "You didn't pull another all-nighter, did you?"

"No, and I didn't pull a near all-nighter either. If I did, you would know. Believe me, I got more than enough sleep last night."

"Well, you don't look tired," he says, turning around to start the coffee maker. "Would you like a specific kind of coffee or just anything I can whip up? You're really the only one in here, so I have time. Oh, and would you like your croissant warm?

"Oh, I don't really mind, anything you can whip up is fine with me. And yes, can it be warm? If that's alright with you."

"Sure it is. Do you mind if I play with latte art?"

"Not at all!"

Tadashi starts the coffee maker and places her croissant in the oven. As they wait, she begins a conversation over the quiet whir.

"So, how is Baymax?"

"Ugh. Everything _on_ him works. The video is fine, the recording is fine, his exoskeleton and vinyl covering are fine. It's what's in him - the programming- that's got me stumped. Maybe I'm overloading the chip or something."

"Well, I don't know much about robotics, so I probably won't be much help. Maybe you could make a bigger chip? Although, if that doesn't work, you could potentially have multiple chip slots, and just give Baymax two chips to hold all that coding."

"Those are actually really good ideas. For someone who doesn't know much about robotics, you're good at this."

"Really? Oh, well, thank you."

"Did you figure out your chemical metal embrittlement?"

"Actually I did! It's a dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, and a hint - just a hint, or else the compound will explode - of hydrogen peroxide. Superheat it to 500 Kelvin and there's your formula. And the best thing? It turns out to be pink!"

The coffee maker stops. Tadashi grabs a pitcher of milk and make two quick sloppy hearts, then hands over her coffee, along with her croissant.

"Here you go. Sorry the art's bad, I'm still new to this whole thing."

"I think it looks amazing."

"You do?"

"Absolutely."

Honey takes one of the cups and her croissant, heading towards the door. As she pulls it open, she hears Tadashi behind her.

"You forgot one of your cups!"

She stops for a moment, just long enough to look at him, grin, and say "It's for you!"

* * *

"Honey?" She looks up and sees Tadashi, standing in the door to her lab, holding a tray with four cups. "Are you pulling an all-nighter?"

"You noticed? I thought I was being quiet."

Honey glances down at the vial she's holding. Tadashi, however, smiles.

"Honey, everything you make is meant to explode, in some way, shape, or form. Plus you use a blowtorch to heat things up fast, and those are loud. Quiet isn't your style." Honey laughs. Tadashi seems to be really good at making her do that, for some reason.

"Anyway, it's a good thing I am too."

"Why?" Honey asks.

"Because I brought you this."

Honey looks down at the cups and realizes Tadashi's gotten coffee for them. Two have the same white heart design she told him she liked, and the others have tulips.

"Wait, why are there four cups? Are other people here?"

"No," Tadashi says, "I just wanted some extra coffee. After all, Cass added something new this time. Said she was 'trying a new recipe' and wanted me to be her guinea pig."

"Well," Honey's heard of some of Cass's new recipes that ended in disaster. Then again, the coffee is a gift, and how bad can it be anyway? "Maybe it'll be good."

Tadashi grins and hands her a cup as he takes one for himself. They both take a sip. It tastes horrible, but Honey swallows it anyway. After all, she doesn't want to be rude.

"This is terrible. Did Aunt Cass switch sugar with salt or something?" Tadashi wonders.

Honey shrugs. "Now I see why you got two extra cups."

"Yeah, Completely random, but there's a sink over here."

Honey and Tadashi pour their cups down the sink and take the remaining two. They spend half an hour like that, just sitting in her lab, sipping coffee, and talking, or, in Honey's case, speed-talking, about projects. Eventually, of course, Tadashi goes back to his lab to work on Baymax and Honey stays in hers. She doesn't get much work done that night, however - she adds hydrogen to a mixture instead of helium, and the bright orange combination that was supposed to be blue explodes in her face. Still, she thinks as she wipes off the last remnants of her failed experiment, it was worth it.

* * *

Honey wanders into the Lucky Cat Cafe, feeling lost and confused and, more than anything, broken. It's been mere days since Tadashi's funeral, and grief is tearing her apart, ripping at her from the inside. Every moment, she prays that Tadashi will pop up out of nowhere and say "Fooled you!" and grin and make her laugh the way he always does - no, did. Because he's not there to do it anymore. Honey collapses into a chair as she looks at nothing, lost in her thoughts.

"Honey?" Aunt Cass walks up to her, holding a tray with a steaming cup, "Honey, I . . ." She trails off, because there are no words for this kind of pain. 'I brought you some coffee. It has the coffee art design you said you liked." Cass places the cup in front of Honey. Memories come rushing to the forefront of her mind, of Tadashi giving her her first cup of coffee, of her buying Tadashi coffee, of her spending the night drinking coffee with Tadashi. Honey stares at the cup, and pretends not to notice when a single drop falls into it, marring the perfect white heart.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm back, and I decided to write more Tadahoney (and feels). Basically, this is the canon one-shot. If I can, I'll write two more, the next one being a present-day one-shot, and the last one being a barista one-shot. I really hope you enjoyed reading this! (By the way, good criticism is completely welcome. Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Also, please review!)**


	2. Coffee and Tea

The bell jingles as she swings open the door. 5:00 in the morning is far too early to start any shift, but Cass, the owner of the Lucky Cat Cafe, has informed her that there are two morning regulars who come very early, a boy and a girl. Although Cass told her their names, she's already forgotten. All she can recall is that the girl had a vaguely tea-sounding name, something like Chamomile or Mint. And anyway, she's fine with getting up at 4:40 AM. She has to pay tuition somehow, and this was just the best job she could find on campus. So if Cass wants her here at five, she'll be here at five.

It takes nearly half an hour to get the cafe ready. She first has to clean everything off, then get the coffee maker going, then make sure the ovens work, then set out the food, then set out the menu, and finally edit the list of specials. She's just barely finished pinning on her nametag - Amber, it says - when she hears the jingle of the door opening behind her, and then, what is unmistakably the sound of someone hitting her head on the top of the door.

"Oof!"

Amber headed out from behind the counter.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine. I just have to remember to duck next time."

"I wonder how many times you've said that."

"Oh, countless."

The girl standing in front of her seems . . . interesting. She's wearing the most yellow Amber's ever seen in a outfit, and her waist-length blond hair only adds to the "Overload of Yellow" effect. The only thing that breaks the yellow color code is the girl's pink glasses. But most strikingly, the girl in front of Amber looks about 6 feet tall. And that's without the heels.

"Do you come here often?"

"Yeah. Cass calls me her morning regular. I'm Honey Lemon. Who are you?" the girl says.

The way she introduces herself reminds Amber of Emily Dickinson's famous poem: I'm nobody! Who are you? The poem is intriguing and a little strange, kind of like the girl who stands before her.

"I'm Amber, and actually, I work here." She heads back behind the counter. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yes, I'd like a-" Honey is cut off by the jingle of the door. A boy walks through. "Oh, hi Tadashi!"

"Hello, Honey. Did you hit your head on the door again?"

"Maybe." Tadashi smirks at Honey. "Ok, yes."

"You really should talk to Cass about that."

"I probably should, but I've been so busy in the lab. The chemistry teacher gave me some extra projects. Don't get me wrong, I love chemistry, but it's taken up all my free time."

Amber clears her throat. She hates to interrupt their conversation, but she does have to do her job.

"Um, excuse me? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh, yes!" Honey exclaims. "So sorry. I'll have the ginseng green tea with honey and lemon, please. And he'll have, well, he usually gets black, but sometimes he changes it up, and I don't know whether today is one of those days. Although he does seem to do it more often on Tuesdays, so maybe-"

Tadashi cuts her off. "Hazelnut coffee, please."

"So, one hazelnut coffee and one ginseng green tea with honey and lemon?" Amber asks. They nod. "All right then."

As she prepares the coffee maker and begins to brew the tea, she hears them talking behind her. They seem like very good friends, if not more. As they chat, she begins to get a feel for their personalities. Honey is like sunshine, matching her bright yellow outfit. She's also energetic, so energetic Amber wonders why the girl even needs caffeine at all. Tadashi is more laid back, but incredibly enthusiastic when he talks about his interests, especially robotics. Amber's so caught up in their banter, she barely even realizes two things. One, she's eavesdropping, which is rude, and two, the coffee maker is done and the kettle's been whistling for at least a minute. She finishes Tadashi's coffee and Honey's tea, placing the two cups on the counter.

"Tadashi and Honey Lemon, One hazelnut coffee and one ginseng green tea with honey and lemon."

The two pick up their orders and head out the cafe door, talking and laughing the entire time.

Amber thinks they're cute together.

* * *

Later that day, during lunch, Amber goes back over to the cafe and asks Cass if she can have the morning shift permanently.

* * *

Amber has been working the morning shift for two weeks now, and Cass, perhaps in gratitude, has given someone else her second shift. But it's on Amber's fifteenth morning shift that she realizes something.

Tadashi always gets coffee, and Honey always gets tea.

Sometimes they add a croissant or a bagel, but Tadashi never gets any other drink but coffee, and Honey never gets any other drink but tea. So one day, when she's feeling particularly confident, she switches up their orders.

"One ginger oolong tea for Tadashi, and one black coffee for Honey Lemon."

The two come up to the counter, looking confused.

"Are you sure? Because I could swear I ordered coffee. And Honey, didn't you order tea?"

Shoot, Amber thinks. She'd been hoping they wouldn't notice, which, as she now realizes, was quite stupid of her. If she's lucky, she'll be able to pass it off as an innocent mistake, but she doesn't think they'll fall for that. She's been working here too long.

"Um . . . I might have made a mistake? I mean, um, if you want to reorder or, if you want, I could always give you a refund or something."

"No no no, it's OK. I'll take the coffee. And Tadashi, you'll take the tea, right?"

Amber pretends not to notice when Honey mouths "say yes" to Tadashi very clearly.

"Yeah, yeah sure."

They take their cups and, since class doesn't start for a while, sit down at one of the tables. Amber watches as Honey takes the first sip of her coffee and nearly gags, shuddering at the bitter taste of black coffee. A couple minutes later, Tadashi comes back to the counter and gets five packets of sugar, along with a stirring stick and enough cream to match. He brings the stuff to Honey and they hover over the cup, stirring and pouring, sipping and laughing, until Honey declares it good. Once they finish their drinks, chatting and smiling all the while, the two leave, and Amber is the only one left in the cafe. She's surprised that she managed to get away with her little switch, and neither Honey nor Tadashi noticed. That is, until she sees a post-it, stuck on the table where they were sitting. A little smiley face winks up at her from the corner.

Thanks for the coffee!

-Honey

It takes a moment, but eventually Amber understands: Honey knew, and she told Tadashi. They both knew all along.

* * *

After the switch, Amber begins to notice changes in the couple's orders. One day, Tadashi orders green tea, plain, while Honey gets a caramel flan latte. When Amber gives them their orders, she winks, and Honey winks back.

* * *

Honey thinks she's good at hiding the fact that she's head over 6-inch heels for Tadashi. Keyword: thinks. Amber can see the way she looks at him, the way she always wants to be beside him. Tadashi, despite clearly not knowing - he's a wonderful guy, really, just a bit clueless - seems to like it. And that is why Amber leans over the counter one five-A.M.-morning when Tadashi's not there and asks Honey about it.

"Do you love him?"

Shock flashes across Honey's face.

"What, what makes you say that?"

"Well, you're buying coffee for him."

"Well he's busy with this science fair project and-"

"And I'm beginning to suspect you only keep crashing into that door because you want to."

"Um . . ."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well, so maybe he's a nice guy and he's sweet and he appreciates me and he doesn't tease me about being girly and he thinks that girls can be scientists too and he believes in people and he's so kind-"

"You like him."

Honey sighs. "Maybe."

"When are you going to tell him?"

Words come pouring out of Honey's mouth. "Why on earth would I tell him? He probably doesn't like me back anyway, and I wouldn't want to bother him, and anyway, we're friends, really good friends, and what if I ruin that, what if I ruin everything? We'll never be friends again, and I can't risk that."

"You'll never know if you don't try. And besides, he likes you, believe me."

Honey's uncharacteristically silent. There's only the sounds of the cafe, the coffee maker, the water boiling.

"Honey..." Amber tentatively breaks the quiet.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Just . . . not now."

"Why not?"

"I told you before. He's been working on a big project for this Bay Area Teen Science thing, you know, it's why he's not here as often, and he's been really busy these past few weeks and I just think he has enough on his plate already."

Honey speaks again, before Amber can tell her off for trying to get out of it.

"I'll tell him after science fair, though."

Amber's still skeptical. "Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me that when Tadashi Hamada gets back, you are going to tell him that you love him."

"Why?"

"Promise me, or else I'm not giving your your order."

"What - but- alright. I promise."

Amber smiles and gets two cups, filling one with coffee and one with tea. She hands them over.

"Go give this to your crush."

Honey turns bright pink.

* * *

She's making dinner for four while her dorm mates, Sabina, Kendall, and Samantha watch the news - it's not how most college students would spend a Saturday evening, but then again, her dorm mates are all academically-obsessed geniuses, so it's probably to be expected. Amber grabs a clean plate and begins to set their small, thin table. Then she hears it.

"Earlier this evening, a fire started at the Balboa High School, where the Bay Area Teen Science College and Career Fair was being held,"

Amber freezes mid-step. She whirls around to face the TV. Kendall asks if she's OK, but Amber doesn't answer. She can't answer.

Please no, please no, please no-

"Robert Callaghan and Tadashi Hamada were both in the building at the time of the explosion. It is assumed they are dead."

The plate clatters to the ground.

* * *

The bell jingles as she swings open the door. Cass has given her the day off, but Amber comes anyway, like she always does. It's only when she sees the scene inside the cafe that she regrets it. The cafe is mostly empty, as it always is in the morning. All the iron-wrought chairs are empty, except one. A single girl, blond hair pulled back in a bun, sits alone at a table, crying over two teacups. Amber doesn't need to see the cups to know what they contain, and suddenly her heart aches, for broken promises and broken futures and broken hearts, all just ashes in the wind now. Tadashi is gone, and he's left behind Honey, lost and sobbing over coffee and tea.


	3. Coffee After Work

Honey hates this new job. She's never liked coffee anyway, never understood how people drank the bitter tasting sludge. Honey is a steadfast tea person, and she intends to always be a tea person. Yet here she is, working at the Lucky Cat Coffee Shop. It was just bad luck that this was the only job on campus. And she's had to wake up extremely early, because apparently the only shift left was at 5:00 in the morning, and-

"Oof!"

Lost in her thoughts, she stumbles into someone. The tray she's carrying falls, and the coffee spills.

"Ohmygosh, are you ok? Did I burn you?"

"No, I'm fine. This silly apron does come in handy sometimes."

Their eyes meet, and the first thing she thinks is, _He's kinda hot_. She ignores that, though, and jumps to her second thought, which is that he works here. The green apron is proof of that. She can't get a good look at the nametag, though, so his name is still a mystery.

"Here, let me help you clean that up." says the boy.

"Oh, oh, thanks!"

He gets a mop and a "Wet Floor" sign from the nearby closet. She takes it and begins to clean up the mess, when he starts talking again.

"What was the order?"

"What?" She doesn't understand the point of his question, until she does and realizes this boy is honestly too kind.

"Oh, no no no, you don't have to do that, I mean thank you, but it's my fault, honestly, you're too nice."

"No, it's fine. And besides, we can't leave customers waiting."

Honey glances at the floor, then at the person, clearly waiting and looking a bit impatient, standing in front of the cash register, and gives in.

"Medium caramel espresso."

"On it."

Honey finishes mopping, sighs, and walks over to the customer.

"What can I get for you?"

* * *

When her shift ends, Honey slips off her apron and runs, hoping to catch the nice boy before he leaves. She does more than catch him though; she nearly crashes into him in her rush.

"Hi, I just wanted to say, thanks for helping me this morning."

"Oh, no problem. You're welcome though."

She catches her breath and straightens. "I'm Honey Lemon. Well, my name's really Aiko, but everyone calls me Honey, so you can call me Honey."

"I'm Tadashi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!"

* * *

Days pass, then weeks, then months, and Honey thinks she might go crazy. Midterms are coming up, and the workload is massive, not to mention the stress. At this point, she thinks that the coffee shop is the only thing keeping her sane. Honey's not talking about her job; that still sucks. Plus it means she has to get up early, which means less sleep, and, at this point, sleep is a lot like uranium 235: valuable, rare, and very very hard to get. But, every day after her second shift ends, about 4-ish, she and Tadashi will take their textbooks and notebooks and all other kinds of books, and they'll sit in a relatively unoccupied corner and study together. She'll jabber on, and on, and on about elements and how they combine, and, when he can get a word in edgewise, he'll talk about his new robot he's building. They fall into a sort of routine: work, sit down, study together, get food somewhere in there. And then, one day, Honey hangs up her apron, and to her surprise, Tadashi is sitting there, with two cups in the table before him.

"Don't I usually get out first?" she says, grinning.

"Oh, uh, class got out early."

"Suuuuure."  
Honey knows he's lying, because Professor Callaghan's class never gets out early, and, even if it did, Tadashi would stay late to work on Baymax. Tadashi sucks at lying. But honestly, she thinks it's kind of adorable, and so she says nothing and sits down.

"So, what is this?"

"This is coffee," Tadashi tilts his head quizzically and stares at her, "haven't you had it before?"

"Not really." and then, because he's looking at her like she's just told him she's from outer space, "I'm more of a tea girl."

"You've never had coffee? We work at a coffee shop!"

"Well, I mean, I tried it once, but it was bitter and icky and terrible."

"This isn't straight coffee. Maybe you'll like it."

Honey doubts it, but she takes the cup and sips. Surprisingly, it's actually not terrible.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"It's . . . actually not bad."

"Aha! I knew it!"

Honey grins.

The next day, Honey gets there first, like always. This time, she's the one who buys coffee, and the blinding smile on Tadashi's face when he walks in and sees two cups in front of her is the most beautiful thing Honey's seen all day.

It's a little more than halfway through the school year when Honey notices the persistent bags under Tadashi's eyes. She doesn't know when they first appeared - during midterms maybe? That seems likely - but they don't go away, and Honey's starting to get worried. So one day, she looks up at Tadashi and says, "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

He doesn't answer right away, and that's when she knows something's wrong.

"Tadashi?"

"Uh . . . what?"

"OK, that's enough."

She reaches over and closes his textbook and his notebook. For good measure, she takes his pencil away too.

"Hey, no, give that back!"

Tadashi reaches for it, but Honey's taller than him - thank goodness for 6-inch heels - and she holds it out of his grasp.

"Nope. No more work tonight."

"But I have so much homework!"

"Tadashi, it's Friday. You can get your homework done on the weekend."

"Not all of it!"

"Your teachers can't possibly assign that much homework. Now promise: no more working, or I won't give your pencil back."

"But-"

"Tadashi!"

"Fine, I promise."

"Yay!"

As Honey grabs his hand, she can hear him mutter "My teachers do assign that much homework, actually," but Honey can see him grinning.

* * *

They spend that evening in her dorm, laughing and talking and just having a night off. Honey tries to get Tadashi to watch Tangled for the third time ("Honey, really? You're obsessed!" "Sorry." "You're not sorry. "Nope!"), Tadashi tries to get Honey to watch Frozen ("If I never hear that song again, it'll be one time too many." "Let it go, let it go-" "No, Tadashi!"), and they end up having a pillow fight ("Winner picks the movie." "Oh, you're on.") until they finally end up on the couch laughing their heads off ("Tie?" "Tie." "Hey, how does Wreck-It Ralph sound?" "Oh, I love that one!"). And so Tadashi presses play, and they sit back and watch.

Honey watches as the credits come up onscreen and begin to scroll.

"Hey, Tadashi? The movie's over."

She reaches over, and that's when Honey sees that he's fast asleep. He probably hasn't had any good rest in a while, and he looks so peaceful that she can't bear to wake him up. And so she slips her shoulder out from under his head, grabs a pillow and blankets, and makes the couch into a temporary bed.

"Good-night, Tadashi."

She doesn't say the words, but she thinks them, and knows they're right: _I love you_.

* * *

She goes with Tadashi to the airport. They get there about an hour earlier, because Tadashi is beyond excited about his science conference and he'd woken her up far too early, and they'd both gotten off work to have breakfast together at the airport together, before he left. There's a Starbucks nearby - ugh, she hates Starbucks, but Tadashi loves it, and it's his last day in San Francisco for a while - so she goes over, gets breakfast for both of them, and wanders slowly back toward Gate 24. Tadashi brightens when he sees her coming.

"Starbucks? I thought you hated Starbucks."  
"I do, but it's your last day here."

"Oh. Thanks," and she takes her tea and croissant, and he takes his coffee, and they eat. She steals a sip of his coffee, he burns his tongue trying to take a sip of her tea and eventually settles for stealing part of her croissant, and their laughter has just died down when the announcer calls "Boarding group A, please. Boarding group A."

"Well, that's me."  
Tadashi shoulders his stuff, and turns to go. Honey doesn't want him to, she _doesn't_ , and she can't stop her words in time.

"Wait-"

"What?"

Her brain screams _kiss him, kiss him before he's gone_. But she doesn't; something holds her back (she doesn't know how much she'll regret it, later)

* * *

The plane crashes. The plane crashes and there are no survivors and Honey _can't_. Tadashi, her Tadashi - when did he become hers? she isn't sure - is, no, was on that plane, and now he's gone, and she is lost. Honey finds another job (it's too hard, being in that same shop, where - no, she won't think about it). She stops drinking coffee, too, because it reminds her too much, of a too-kind boy in a green apron and spilled drinks - she'd give anything, anything, to have him back again.

* * *

 **Hi! I'm back with fanfiction and plot bunnies! Ok, so here is the last chapter of Coffee (it was supposed to be a barista AU but then these two were just too cute to not write in college). It is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited - thank you guys so, so much! I hope you like it! If you did, please leave a review.**


End file.
